Garath Primo
Garath Primo was a male human former cleric in the Emeron campaign. Background Garath Primo was a cleric of Guya who had traveled to Redwyne to pay homage to the temple there, as it was one of the most ornate and glorious temples built to her. He was captured by the Cult to the Reptile God, taken to her lair in the Brokenback Swamps and mentally enslaved by the Naga Explicitica Defilus. After that he began worshiping her and gaining his powers from the Naga's deity: Kanar. Under the Naga's control he performed many vile and evil deeds, including the creation of undead and ensuring that those the Defilus could not control were fed to crocodiles as a sacrifice. He came to be relied upon by the Naga, being akin to her right hand man, in spite of the revulsion he had in the acts he was committing under her control. Regardless of the Deflius' reliance on Garath, she still kept him in the dark on her larger plans and who she served. In Lion of 1159 the Joined of Vesper infiltrated the Naga's lair, slaying her. Garath fought by her side, but was rendered near powerless by a spell by Zenga that stitched his mouth shut. After the Naga was slain Garath's mind cleared and, repulsed at his actions while under her control, he surrendered immediately. Though his mouth was still sewn shut by Zenga's spell he did his best to communicate to the Joined that there were prisoners being held so that the heroes would free them. War of the Alliance Garath traveled back to Redwyne with the Joined of Vesper and the other warriors who had had been enslaved by the Naga. No longer able to feel the presence of grace of Guya, he went to the temple and began to pray to her, seeking repentance and a path to redemption from his deity. He would not have to wait long. On the 18th of Lion, barely a week after the Joined of Vesper left Redwyne, a large army of bullywugs and lizard folk invaded southern Rupmon, their first target was Redwyne. Belatedly Garath realized that the Naga's plan was to weaken the town in advance of the invasion. In a way, however, this backfired as the populace had been freed by the Joined of Vesper, and the warriors gathered and controlled by the Naga were mostly in Redwyne. Even still, Redwyne had no chance to stand, and most of the populace was evacuated to Camur, the nearest castle. Garath volunteered to remain behind and try to buy time for the people of the town to flee. In spite of being without the power of Guya. Along with a handful of other brave warriors they fought to hold the enemy off as long as possible. During the battle Garath felt Guya's love return to him. Now able to use his spells along with his hammer he fought furiously, working to buy the people of Redwyne as much time as possible to flee before succumbing to the enemy. Although he would never make up for the wrongs he did while under the Naga's control, Garath died in Guya's grace and fighting for good one last time. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs